Those Blue Eyes
by vxrl96
Summary: Tuan Yoon, aku tidak mengenalmu./ Kalau kau fansku sebaiknya jujur saja!./ Mendengar... apa?./ Jantungku bodoh, dia berdetak diatas normal karena aku menatap matamu itu. Apa kau menaruh sihir pada matamu sehingga jantungku menjadi abnormal seperti ini!/ Yoon Doojon Park Seul/Typos, belum sesuai EYD, twoshoot.


**THOSE BLUE EYES By Vxrl96**

Cast: Park Seul

Yoon Doojoon

Park Minwoo

Genre: romance, fluffy, drama. (maybe?)

Rate: T

Summary: Tuan Yoon, aku tidak mengenalmu./Kalau kau fansku sebaiknya jujur saja!./ Mendengar... apa?./Jantungku bodoh, dia berdetak diatas normal karena aku menatap matamu itu. Apa kau menaruh sihir pada matamu sehingga jantungku menjadi abnormal seperti ini! *summary gagal

Warning: typos, belum sesuai EYD, twoshoot.

Annyeong readersnim, perkenalkan aku author baru dan ini ff pertama yang author publish di ffn. Semoga suka dan silahkan follow, favoritkan dan read & review!

Kritik saran PM me.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

 **Park Seul**

S.E.O.U.L! Aku meneriakannya dalam hati. Aku Park Seul dan hari ini hari pertama aku berada di Seoul setelah 20 tahun hidup di Los Angles. Jangan bertanya kenapa namaku memakai bahasa korea, tentu saja ayahku yang memintanya. Yap, aku memiliki darah blasteran, Ayahku Park Yoosung berasal dari Korea dan Ibuku Caroline Joyce berasal dari LA. Perpaduan mereka berdua mengasilkan aku dengan wajah didominasi seperti kebanyakan yeoja korea, warna mata coklat dan rambut cokelat cerah dan sedikit kepirangan seperti ibu.

Namun aku memiliki kulit bersih ayah yang menjadi khas orang Korea. Walaupun sudah 20 tahun aku di LA, tetapi kulitku tidak berubah. Hanya berubah sesaat kemudian kembali seperti semula. Alasanku kembali ke Seoul setelah kepergianku saat umur 1 tahun dulu adalah untuk melanjutkan sekolah disini. Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Seoul, tentu ayah mengijinkanku karena rencana mereka juga akan kembali ke Korea. Hanya saja aku mendahului mereka untuk kembali ke Korea.

Setelah sampai di rumah kakek dan nenek, segera aku membersihkan diri dan ikut makan dengan mereka. Kami tidak kesulitan berkomunikasi karena aku cukup menguasai bahasa korea juga. Aku rindu dengan kakek dan nenekku, walaupun kusebut kakek dan nenek namun wajah mereka masih tergolong muda.

Bahkan aku tidak habis pikir, mereka bersedia mengunjungiku setiap natal di LA. Namun ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menjenguk mereka di Korea. Aku sedikit bersalah mengingat mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk bernatal bersama di LA dengan anak semata wayangnya. Faktanya, aku mencintai mereka sama halnya aku mencintai orang tuaku sendiri. Setelah selesai makan dan sedikit mengobrol, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat karena aku harus mengurus sesuatu besok.

.

.

"Pagi kakek, dan juga pagi neneku tersayang.." . Seruku saat turun dengan pakaian rapi menuju meja makan serta memberikan pelukan untuk mereka.

"Aigoo.. sup..hmm aku lapar," lanjutku saat mencium bau harum sup rumahan yang dibuat oleh neneku. Sedetik kemudian kutempatkan diriku pada salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Ahh.. iya kau akan mengurus surat pemindahan kuliahmu hari ini juga kan. Kakek lupa dengan itu.." ucap kakek saat melihat aku sudah berpenampilan rapi.

"Yap, of course.. Karena aku ingin cepat masuk kuliah." Jawabku kemudian melahap sarapanku.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak agar tidak kelaparan" suruh nenek dari pantry.

"Tentu.." lanjutku kemudian meneruskan aksi sarapanku.

Seusai sarapan aku berpamitan untuk pergi mengurus kuliahku. Aku tau universitasku bukan universitas yang terkenal, tapi aku suka. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk menuju halte. Karena tidak tau letak Anyang University, aku menggunakan navigasi untuk menemukannya.

 **'TIIIINNN!'**

Sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkanku yang tengah mengoreksi navigasi pada ponselku. Aku selamat saat mobil itu berjalan keluar gebang hitam tinggi yang nyaris hampir menabrakku. Namun tidak pada ponselku, aku menjatuhkannya saat terkejut mendengar klakson mobil tadi. Bahkan mobil itu melindasnya!. Melindas ponselku hingga rusak, dan tentu saja aku marah.

Aku melihat sang penyetir keluar dan meminta maaf. Dia menjelaskan dengan susah payah padaku menggunakan bahasa campuran. Mungkin dia pikir aku turis dan tidak mengerti bahasa korea. Aku hanya diam menatap orang kikuk didepanku ini. Kemudian aku melihat salah seorang lainnya turun dan seketika menarik orang kikuk didepanku ini untuk diajak mengobrol.

Setelah mereka selesai mengobrol dan kembali berdiri didepanku. Pria yang menarik si penyetir menjelaskan dengan detail kesalahan penyetir menggunakan bahasa inggris. Aku pikir bahasanya tidak buruk. Namun aku tetap dalam diam dan menatap pria didepanku yang masih asik dengan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti dengan penjelasanku?" ucap Pria itu dengan bahasa inggris.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kurasa gunakan bahasa korea saja. Aku bisa bahasa korea." Jawabku dengan menggunakan bahasa korea.

Aku melihat ekspresi pria itu menghela nafas, entah pertanda lega atau emosi.

"Lalu apa kabar dengan ini Tuan?" tanyaku seraya mengambil ponselku yg rusak dan menunjukkan kepadanya.

"Apa aku harus menggantinya? Lagipula itu salahmu menjatuhkannya dan tidak sengaja terlindas mobilku." Jelas pria itu padaku.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, karna ini hari pertamaku di Korea kurasa aku akan mentolerirmu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Tuan.." lanjutku.

"Apa?" jawab pria itu.

"Ahh pasti kau bertanya apakah aku itu Yoon Doojoon model dan artis yang terkenal itu. Lalu kau akan meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Itu kan yang membuatmu melepaskanku dari ganti rugi ponselmu. Dan menurutmu aku akan percaya dengan sikap normalmu dan perkataanmu bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamamu berjalan di Korea. Kalau kau fansku sebaiknya jujur saja, kau sengaja menunggu mobilku keluar dan berdiri menghalanginya dan kemudian insiden ini terjadi?!" jelas pria itu dengan mulut cerocosnya itu. Hei, bahkan aku tidak tau namanya dan dia sudah mengataiku, astaga. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas ucapannya padaku tadi.

"Tuan Yoon, aku tidak mengenalmu. Memang benar aku baru berjalan di Korea hari ini. Dan aku bukan fansmu." Ucapku mencoba sabar.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau salah, aku terlalu pintar untuk itu Nona," jawabnya.

"Astaga, kau membuatku marah. Sekali lagi, aku bukan fansmu. Aku tidak tahu kau itu model atau artis, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu di layar tvku atau memiliki gambarmu. Aku baru datang kemarin dari LA. Dan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan itu, bisakah kau mengantarku ke Universitas Anyang karna aku ada perlu di kampus baruku itu. Dan satu lagi sebelum kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya kepada orang lain atau pergi dengan taksi,"

Aku menghela nafasku lagi dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan marah sekarang.

"AKU BELUM MENUKAR DOLARKU DENGAN WON BODOH!" ucapku melepas emosi dengan membentaknya.

"Kau mengacaukan hariku, dan sekarang aku berpikir untuk benar-benar meminta ganti rugi. Atau aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkanmu atas sikap burukmu terhadap pendatang baru sepertiku. Dan bisa dibilang turis di Korea ini." aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau? Mana buktinya?" ucapnya tidak mau kalah. Sedetik kemudian aku merogoh tasku dan menarik tiket pesawat yang kemarin aku gunakan serta pasportku dan kartu tanda mahasiswaku saat di LA dulu. Kemudian menunjukan semuanya didepan pria itu.

"Sudah percaya? Kau benar-benar membuatku marah.." tukasku kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Bagaimana aku pergi dengan buta arah seperti ini. Tidak lama kakiku melangkah, seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mau atau tidak aku harus berbalik.

"Apa lagi?" jawabku ketus pada orang yang aku sadari tadi adalah penyetir mobil yang melindas ponselku.

"Ah aku hanya.. Perkenalkan aku Park Minwoo. Manager Yoon Doojoon dan tolong maafkan perkataan kasarnya tadi. Apa kau butuh bantuanku? Mau kuantar?" jelas pria yang bernama Minwoo tadi.

"Kau takut akan membeberkan sikap buruk artismu itu, ah salah. Maksudku orang itu?" jelasku dengan suara mengejek.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di mobil saja," lanjutnya dengan menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk mobilnya yang ternyata berisi artis sombong itu.

"Kurasa tata krama di negara ini buruk, setelah menuduh dan memaksa lalu apalagi setelah ini," ucapku.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku lupa menarik hand rem mobil sehingga berjalan begitu saja. Dan juga aku minta maaf atas perlakuannya padamu tadi. Dia lepas kontrol karna suasana hatinya buruk hari ini," ucap Minwoo.

Aku melirik orang yang duduk disebelah pengemudi. Sebenarnya mudah untuk percaya bahwa dia itu artis. Kulit bersihnya dan wajahnya yang bersih dari bekas jerawat. Rambut hitamnya yang kurasa lembut jika aku memegangnya. Juga perawakan tingginya, pasti tingginya lebih dari 180 centi.

Namun segera aku berfikir normal, hari ini aku harus mengurus kepindahan dan menukar nominal yang ada di rekeningku. Lalu harus membeli ponsel baru. Dan melihat keadaan dompetku masih penuh dengan dolar. Aku mungkin bisa menimbang penawaran pria tadi yang sempat memberiku tumpangan.

"Dengar, aku bukan orang yang suka menerima tawaran begitu saja. Mengingat saat ini aku buta akan kota ini dan negeri ini. Serta lembaran dolar di dompetku yang belum ku ubah menjadi won. Ditambah lagi ponselku sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi, aku tidak akan ambil pusing. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan hari ini daripada memendam marah pada orang yang tidak jelas. Tuan Park apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu untuk mengantarku ke Bank dan menukarkan uang? Aku tidak akan bisa membeli ponsel di sini dengan dolar bukan?" jelasku panjang. Aku melirik sinis kepada pria artis tadi. Bahkan dia tidak berkomentar apapun terhadap penjelasanku. Dia itu tuli atau apa.

"Ke Bank? Kau benar-benar dari luar negeri?" tanya Tuan Park lagi sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ya, aku dari LA." Jawabku.

"Tapi kenapa kau mahir bahasa korea? Tadi saja aku sempat mengira kau turis dan harus berbicara bahasa inggris denganmu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ayahku orang korea dan ibuku orang luar. Singkatnya aku blasteran." Jawabku masih dengan nada dingin.

"Oh begitu, baiklah akan kuantar ke Bank. Apa perlu kuantar membeli ponsel?" tawar Tuan Park lagi.

"Aku rasa aku punya jadwal recording hari ini," tiba-tiba artis itu menyela. Dapat kudengar nada dingin pada suaranya.

"Astaga aku lupa, nona..." seakan mengerti dengan nada suara Tuan Park.

"Park Seul, panggil saja Seul," Aku menyebutkan namaku, teringat tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ah, Seul maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu ke Bank saja," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa apa itu cukup membantu." Jawabku. Keadaan menjadi hening selama 15menit hingga mobil ini behenti didepan bangunan putih.

"Sampai, inilah Bank di sini. Apakah sama dengan di LA?" suara Tuan Park membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kurasa hampir sama. Aku pergi dulu dan tentu terima kasih tuan," ucapku membungkuk lalu turun dan melenggang masuk ke dalam Bank.

 **Yoon Doojoon**

Aku meliriknya keluar dari mobil ini dengan tampang kesal. Semenjak dia masuk kedalam mobil aku hanya diam. Sudah sejak awal aku ingin meminta maaf pada gadis blasteran itu. Tapi kurasa tubuhku memiliki kehendak lain. Tubuhku terlalu meninggikan image, hingga gadis itu keluar dari mobil ini.

'Park Seul' batinku, mata coklatnya indah. Rambut coklat yang lurus dan tipis, entah warna itu asli atau buatan. Namun terlihat cocok pada dirinya. Tubuhnya cukup ideal, dan aku rasa aku harus mencaci diriku saat mengatainya tadi. Bodoh sekali dengan mengatai gadis itu adalah fansku yang menungguku keluar dari kantor agensi dan melancarkan drama picisan tak bermutu.

"Aku rasa kau sedang merutuki dirimu dengan kata bodoh." Suara Minwoo-hyung menyadarkanku.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus belajar mengenali sesuatu yang asli atau buatan," jawabku.

"Haha, kau selalu naik pitam jika bertemu dengan fansmu yang terlewat batas. Tapi kali ini kau pasti sependapat denganku," lanjut Minwoo-hyung.

"Sependapat? Apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia, gadis blasteran itu cantik bukan," Minwoo-hyung menyenggol lenganku.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu menarik untukku hyung," ucapku dingin.

"Hei, kita baru tau dirinya selama dua jam, dan kau mengatainya tidak menarik. Kau cenayang?" lanjut Minwoo-hyung.

"Ah! Sudahlah sekarang jadwalku apa?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri tadi? Kau salah tingkah Tuan haha" Minwoo-hyung mengejekku. Sial aku salah tingkah sekarang.

"Hentikan tawamu yang mengerikan itu hyung." sahutku dengan nada dingin.

Setelah sampai pada gedung bertingkat tiga ini yang merupakan tempat recordingku berlangsung. Aku telah sukses memasuki dunia akting dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk menguji suaraku. Tentu saja dengan bernyanyi. Kini didepan mataku sudah terpampang jelas **'SHINHWA STUDIO'** tempat dimana para artis Korea sering menjadikannya sebagai tempat recording termasuk aku.

Kakiku melangkah dengan santai. Menuju lift dan tak lama kemudian terbuka. Aku tersentak, melihat gadis yang menurutku mirip dengan boneka 'Nadeshiko' yang berasal dari Jepang itu . Tubuh kecil dan mata bulatnya yang hitam pekat, kulit putih bersih dan rambut lurus dengan poni kedepan. Entah mengapa dia bisa membuatku tertarik. Mungkin karena mirip boneka atau apa aku tidak mengerti. Kukira dia akan berteriak histeris dan meminta tanda tangan atau memotretku saat melihatku, tapi dia kuanggap professional karna bersikap sebagai pegawai yang baik.

Memang aku tidak menunjukan jika aku tertarik padanya. Tuntutan perusahaan meminta agar aku tidak menambah atau membuat skandal.

"Hyung, dia cantik bukan. Mirip boneka, dia membuatku tertarik.." aku menyenggol lengan Minwoo hyung. Namun dia hanya berdeham menanggapi perkataanku. Aku melirik sekilas papan nama gadis itu

"Oh Yoojin" gumamku.

Seusai rekaman aku segera menuju lokasi untuk melangsungkan syuting iklan terbaruku. Yah aku memang melakukan syuting iklan untuk sebuah ponsel terbaru. Dan syutingnya diadakan di sebuah sekolah menengah. Aku tau umurku sudah tidak tergolong anak sekolah, namun wajahku ini tergolong awet muda. Siapa sangka pria ber umur 25 tahun cocok memakai seragam sekolah. Dan itulah aku.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwalku, aku kembali menuju rumahku. Karirku yang melejit memberikan sumber penghasilan untukku. Sehingga dengan uang hasil keringatku sendiri aku membangun rumahku. Rumah dengan bergaya minimalis namun cukup besar ini hanya berpenghunikan diriku. Sedangkan orang tuaku memilih hidup terpisah denganku. Sesaat ada ahjumma yang akan membersihkan rumah. Namun itu jika aku sedang keluar rumah saja.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, dan mecoba mendapatkan rileks. Kuraih remote yang berada di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat yang kutiduri sekarang. Menekan tombol play dan seketika ruangan yang tadi sunyi menjadi bersuara. Meskipun hanya alunan lagu ballad yang terputar pada music playerku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarku.

Aku berjalan dengan terburu-buru, dengan gerakan cepat kakiku menaiki anak tangga. Aku tak tahu ada dimana saat ini. Namun kakiku terus bergerak hingga mempertemukanku pada sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Kemudian aku melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. 'Apa ini, kenapa perasaanku menjadi khawatir' batinku. Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, aku melihat gadis berambut cokelat membelakangiku.

Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan saat menatap punggungnya dari jauh. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mendekat, namun langkahku seakan berat dan semakin berat. Hingga aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Hey pemalas bangun kau, ini hampir pukul sepuluh siang. Dasar malas," kurasakan tubuhku bergoyang. Apakah pagi seperti ini ada gempa, batinku. Tidak, ini bukan gempa. Melainkan manajerku tercinta yang selalu membangunkanku dan satu satunya orang yang mengetahui password rumahku ini.

'Benar yang tadi hanyalah mimpi' batinku. Sebaiknya aku membuka mataku sekarang sebelum manajer tercintaku membuat tempat tidurku basah.

"Oo, tukang tidur sudah bangun ternyata." Benar saja aku sudah melihat Minwoo hyung didepanku tepat setelah aku membuka mata.

"Aku terlalu lelah hyung," ucapku sambil membenarkan dudukku.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo bersihkan dirimu dan menuju kantor, sajangnim ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oo.." sahutku asal kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai mandi. Aku memilih memakai baju kaus dengan V neck dan celana panjang jeans serta lengkap dengan sneakers dan jaket. Kemudian turun untuk menghampiri Minwoo hyung dan segera pergi ke kantor untuk bertemu sajangnim atau bisa juga CEO.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama 30 menit dari rumahku, kini aku berjalan memasuki lobi kantorku. Aku menggunakan lift untuk menuju ruang sajangnim yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung ini. Tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup aku melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat familiar untukku. Namun segera aku menghapus pikiran yang mengganggu itu. Mana mungkin gadis itu berada disini. Sedangkan kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki di Korea dan belum genap satu minggu di Korea.

'Lantai 10' aku melihat pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan pintu berwarna hitam dengan pegangan berwarna emas membuat kesan elegan. Setelah meminta ijin kepada sekertaris, aku dan Minwoo hyung diperbolehkan masuk keruangan sajangnim. Melihat aku dan Minwoo hyung masuk, seketika sajangnim berdiri dan menyambut kami dengan pelukan. Ini tidak aneh, karena dia memang melakukan ini pada semua artisnya. Bersikap rendah dan tidak membedakan status.

"Duduklah." ucap sajangnim.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami?" tanyaku setelah kami duduk dengan sempurna.

"Kau tahu Badda Group sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fashion?"

"Ya aku tahu, lalu?"

"Mereka ingin menjadikanmu brand ambassador mereka. Kemarin sore aku melakukan meeting dengan mereka. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja merekrut seorang desainer baru, aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan mereka. Yang baru saja mereka rekrut bukanlah seorang desainer handal yang pernah membuat ratusan rancangan baju. Melainkan desainer pendatang yang baru menghasilkan satu rancangan baju. Bahkan desainer itu masih belum tamat sekolah. Mereka rela memberika biaya sekolah dengan cuma-cuma kepada desainer itu. Aku ingin kau menerima tawaran mereka, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak semudah itu memakai baju rendahan yang hanya dibuat seorang desainer amatir," dengusku setelah mendengar penjelasan sajangnim.

"Dengar, aku rasa dia bukan desainer amatir. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, memang wajahnya masih terlihat tidak meyakinkan untuk seorang desainer. Tapi mereka berani bertaruh dengan mengangkatmu sebagai model mereka dengan bayaran tidak sedikit hanya demi rancangan baju seorang yang kau katakan amatir tadi. Aku kenal orang-orang Badda Group, mereka penuh kejutan. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah produk mereka menjadi terkenal atau tidak nantinya." Jelas sajangnim lagi.

"Cobalah, lagi pula kau tidak rugi jika produk yang kau gunakan atau kau pamerkan itu tidak laku." Lanjut sajangnim.

Aku tau sikap atasanku ini, walaupun perkataannya tidak memaksa. Tapi aku dapat menjamin satu minggu selanjutnya aku tidak akan hidup tenang dan akan dikejar dengan perkataan

"Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Baiklah akan aku coba," jawabku akhirnya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi aku pergi," belum sempat mendengarkan jawabannya kakiku sudah melangkah keluar ruangan itu dan menjauhi ruangan itu. Aku melirik Minwoo hyung yang sejak tadi diam tanpa bersuara.

"Hyung." panggilku.

"Ya?" kulihat dia tersentak mendengarku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Minwoo hyung dan menunggunya selesai membereskan jadwalku.

Hari ini aku berada di gedung Badda Group untuk berkerjasama dengan mereka setelah satu minggu yang lalu aku menyetujui kontrak kerja mereka denganku. Sejak satu minggu itu pula Minwoo hyung tampak muram dan jarang sekali berbicara atau sekedar bercanda ringan padaku. Pada akhirnya aku dan Minwoo hyung sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang penuh kertas coretan dan pensil berwarna.

Dapat kusimpulkan ruangan ini adalah tempat desainer itu bekerja. Aku melirik salah satu hasil gambarnya, dia berani bermain warna pada gambar itu. Namun anehnya tidak terlihat kampungan setelah kulihat lebih teliti. Walaupun kontras warnanya berbeda dan bertolak belakang, tapi terlihat bagus dan menarik. Aku kembali duduk pada tempatku semula saat samar-samar aku mendengar suara perempuan dan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan ini.."

 **'DEG'**

 **To Be Continue..**


End file.
